


turbulence and peacefulness

by thewifiisout



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, it doesn't really have a plot it's mostly one shots, no real kids are used in the fic since they are like.....five, uhhh okay here's the deal I wanted to make a kid fic so I did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewifiisout/pseuds/thewifiisout
Summary: Gabe and William didn't mean to meet or get married, but they did mean to adopt.





	1. in bloom

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't like kid!fics then don't read this

"He's going to be okay," Gabe says to William leaving a featherlight kiss on his cheek, as he gets up in the bed. William shakes his head, making some hair come out of his bun. It's 12 am, the thunder pierces William's ear, making the ringing come back, but just for a while.

"Go check on him, since you're already up," William says to his husband standing in their master bathroom, Gabe nods his head. Gabe loves his son, it's just that William is very very worrisome of him.

"thank you," William says softly leaning his head back on his pillow. William's listening to the rain when Gabe comes back in the room with Matthew. Matthew's name was a tricky thing for the two, they didn't hate the name Matthew, but everyone made sure they knew it was very "biblical" of Gabe to name his son.

Matthew is four years old, and despite being adopted he's the perfect mix of the two. He has brown locks like William, but a smile like Gabe. He laughs like Gabe, but talks (when he does,) like William. "d-dad?" Matthew says, making William sit up in him and his husband's bed. Gabe smiles at Bill, he smiles back.

"He was scared!" Gabe says, "I couldn't just leave him all alone!" Gabe says, William nods his head and kisses Gabe's lips softly.

"tired." Matthew yawns out, Gabe puts matty between himself and his husband. Matthew's hair is shoulder length, despite his grandmother commenting about it he kind of loves it. William puts his fingers through his son's hair, making sure it looks somewhat decent if they wake up late.

-

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Gabe says coming down the stairs to see William making breakfast and Matthew sitting in front of the tv coloring.

William sighs,"Stop running into the fucking doors!" he laughs at Gabe, Gabe rolls his eyes,

"stop closing the doors." He pokes William's hip making William get cherry wine cheeks.

"I'm trying to make pancakes!" William says to Gabe which just makes Gabe wrap his arms around William's waist from behind.

"I'm not going to focus when you're holding me like that," William says, keeping his eye on the pan. Gabe nods his head and kisses William's cheek softly, "love you," Gabe whispers. William leans into his embrace, "You too." Gabe walks over to Matthew leaving William alone with his thoughts.

Matthew never spoke unless spoken to, but with Gabe and William, it was different.

Gabe sat down next to Matthew he started looking at his drawing. The broken crayons and blaring TV reminded Gabe of his childhood.

"Daddy, do you like m-my picture?" He asked showing Gabe, Matthew had drawn a square blob with a huge smile. Gabe smiled at his son, "let's put it on the fridge." Gabe says, Matthew, who isn't really hyper runs to the kitchen, leaving his father walking in the dust.

"Matthew!" William says to his son, making him turn to face William, "There is no need to run in the house," He scolds his son, Gabe laughs coming to meet the two in front of the fridge.

"Papa, I-I'm sorry I-I was r-running in the k-k-kitchen," Matthew says to William.

William nods his head and pushes Matthews hair out of his eyes, "It's okay baby, just don't do it again." William picks up Matthew, "Is that SpongeBob?" William laughs at his son, looking at the drawing that's now on the floor.

"Mhm," Matthews' voice is muffled as it's leaned up against William's shoulder. Gabe picks up the drawing, grabbing a magnet from the fridge.

"Matty," Gabe says, Matthew faces Gabe, "Come, help me put this on the fridge," Gabe says. William puts Matthew down. Matthew smiles as his fathers stand near him watching him put his picture on the fridge.

"It's really pretty." William says to Matthew, Matthew makes an "o" shape with his mouth and then hugs William's legs.

Gabe looks up at William, and then his phone starts to ring, "Fuck I gotta take this," Gabe's walking upstairs talking on his phone about how everyone on the tour is safe, and no, nobody has been arrested.

William picks Matthew up, putting him in his arms, "You alright honey?" William says quietly, Matthew nods.

"I wanna go change," Matthew says.

"Okay, what do you want to wear to grandma's?"

"I'm a big boy, I'll do it by myself." He says, trying to wiggle his way out of William's arms.

-

"Gabe,stop!" William says when Gabe shoves William down on the bed, mollifying him with what seems like a million kisses. "Gabriel!" William giggles at his husband smiling, acting like teenagers.William is under Gabe, having Gabe's hand holding his waist down. "We need to-Gabe!" William says.

Gabe stops leaving one last kiss on his cheek, "love you," Gabe says, William rolls his eyes and kisses him back.

"You're dumb," William says to Gabe, putting on his suit Jacket. Gabe grins at his husband getting the comb for him.

"You married me for my corazón, not my brain." Gabe puts on his nice shoes, winking at his husband as he does it. William laughs as he combs his hair, "Yeah, sure."

"Where's Matty?" Gabe is looking out the door, peering into the empty hallway.

William sighs his shoulders relaxing as he exhales, "Sleeping, he'll be cranky when we get to your moms' house."

"Is he dressed?" Gabe asks. William nods, "Yeah, he wanted to after that whole picture thing." William says, Gabe, sits down next to him.

"Bill, stop." Gabe says, "He's young, he gets upset," Gabe puts his arm around William, "He's our baby, Matty's just sensitive." Gabe goes on, "Besides, it's you, he loves you and-William." Gabe says looking over at William, just leaning into his chest.

"He loves us,"

"What if we mess up?"

"He'll still love us, he's our  _baby_ ," Gabe says quietly.

William gets up, "I need some coffee or something, are you driving?" William asks.

Gabe nods, "Yeah, you always fuck up the way to my mom's house anyway," William smiles back at him, "Please, take off that ugly ass shirt " Gabe rolls his eyes and starts to unbutton his dress shirt

-

"Matty," Gabe whispers to his son, sitting in the booster seat. Matthew's eyes flutter open, while his hands wrap around the neck of his giraffe toy. Gabe pushes Matthews bangs out of his eyes before picking up the boy.

"Is your mom expecting us?" William asks Gabe, Gabe shrugs while Matthew fusses in his arms.

"Matty, What's wrong?" Gabe asks, Matthew leans on his father's chest, "h-hungry" Gabe nods and runs his fingers through his hair as they wait at the front door.

"Hey man!" Gabe's younger brother Ricky said to William.

William smiled, "Hey Ricky, is your mom cooking?"

"William, just come in, and yes, she always is," Ricky says, William walks in with Gabe trailing in behind him. Ricky's two kids are sat on the couch watching TV. Amelia is sitting next to her younger brother, Adrian. The two live in their Grandmothers house with their father, for the time being at least.

Matthew sits next to his cousins, smiling at them. William leaves to go to the kitchen where his mother in law is.

"How's it hanging?" Ricky says in his best surfer impression, making Gabe laugh at him.

"Where'd mom put the alcohol." snickers Gabe, Ricky rolls his eyes at his older brother. "You're so dumb sometimes."

"Daddy!" Matthew pipes up with his cousins behind him. Matthew is stood up looking at his father, Gabe smiles down at his son, "What's up matty?" Matthew smiles back at his father.

"Can Adrian, Amelia, and me go play outside?" Matthew asks, while his cousins both give a collective "yeah!" and "please uncle Gabe!". Gabe feels proud because Matthew isn't the most social kid.

"Alright niños alright," Gabe says calming them down, "Don't get hurt, okay?" Gabe says, the kids nod, this earns him two "thanks uncle Gabe!" and one "Thanks, daddy!"

-

"You don't talk a lot," Adrian says to his cousin. Adrian is dangling from the monkey bars, his sister is climbing up the plastic rock wall. Matthew shrugs at both of his cousins.

"I don't like it," Matthew is quiet with his words, " my daddies talk for me,"

Amelia, the eldest of the three laughs when she hears this, "how are you going to make friends?!" She asks him, "Do you even have friends?!"

Matthew crosses his arms, "I-I have friends,"

"Why do you do that?" Amelia asks, "the 'I-I' thing, that's weird." She says.

Matthew shrugs, "I don't know,"

"Amelia! Leave him alone, it's cool!" Adrian says back. "Matty! Let's climb the tree!" Adrian says. Matthew raises his eyebrows. Adrian starts reaching for branches, while Matthew walks onto the mulched ground.

"How do I climb?" Matthew asks his older cousin, Adrian finds his way on a steady branch relaxing for a while.

"You just put your foot on the big part-

"The big part?!" Matthew interrupted.

"-and start to grab the branches!"

Matthew frowns at his cousin, "I'm going back to grandma's house," Matthew starts to walk back.

"No! You can't!" Adrian jumps off of the tree landing on his feet, "You haven't even gone on the monkey bars!"

"Fine!" Matthew says, going back to where the monkey bars are. He climbs up the small ladder, looking at the concrete floor below him, it's the only part of the whole playground that isn't covered by mulch.

Amelia and Adrian are both watching him, seeing if he makes it all the way. Matthew lets his right foot leave the ladder, letting his right hand grab the first look, and then the second loop. Matthew's hand slips while the other hand is reaching out for the next loop.

"Oh no," thinks  Matthew. Matthew's never being one for speaking up just breathes in when he lands on the concrete, his head is kept untouched, while his knees are bleeding and bruised now.

"MATTY! WE NEED TO TAKE YOU BACK!" Amelia says while Adrian is just wide-eyed, "are you okay?"

Amelia and Adrian link their arms with Matthew's even though he can walk perfectly.

"I'm not telling uncle Gabe!" Amelia says, her brother rolls his eyes at her, "Matty can tell him,"

Amelia knocks on the door, and of course, her uncle Gabe opens it, which has Matthew running straight into him. Gabe frowns, and looks at his son's knees, "oh matty," Gabe says picking him up going into the house, "Niños, follow." he says to Ricky's children. Amelia and Adrian go sit next to their father watching tv, while William stands up grabbing his son from his husband.

" _Baby_ ," William whispers, running his hand through Matthew's hair. Matthews tears have whipped on to William's dress shirt, leaving just the slightest bit of water in his eyes.

Gabe turns to his mom with a frown on his face, but she smiles at him because she's dealt with this a million times before "go get him cleaned up in the bathroom," She says, and then two men go to the bathroom with Matthew pressed against William's chest.

"Matthew, baby, you're gonna be okay," William kisses his forehead. Matthew and William are sat on the floor, waiting for Gabe to get band-aids, once he comes back in William looks exhausted.

"William, he's gonna be fine," Gabe says to William, William nods.

"I know, I just-Matthew doesn't get hurt a lot, and he's sensitive," William says, holding Matthew tightly as Gabe wipes to blood away from his son's leg.

"I-I'm not sensitive," Matthew crosses his arms, "What's sensitive papa?" Matthew asks. William sighs, "It doesn't mean anything baby,"

"It means you get upset really easy," Gabe says, Matthew gasps and looks at his papa, "You said it didn't mean anything!" He exclaims to William.

"Your papa didn't mean it," Gabe says, "He just didn't want you to get upset matty, it's okay to be sensitive, your papa is sensitive."

"I'm not sensitive, I'm just worried about you," William says pushing Matthews hair back. "Papa, Don't lie," Matthew says looking at William, Gabe laughs at his son.  "I know you get worried papa, it's okay." Matty smiles at William, almost making him cry. 


	2. Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys celebrate holidays

"No, we're not getting a puppy for Christmas. Stop. Asking." William says to Matthew. Matthew has been home all day watching holiday adverts, annoying William, and messing with the gifts William had hidden in the downstairs closet.

"What about for H-Hanukkah!?" Matthew asks William tugging on William's sweater sleeve. The act of getting Gabe to celebrate Christmas wasn't a struggle, he understood that other kids in Matthew's class would be getting presents under the tree, and Gabe didn't want Matthew to be left out in that.

"Baby, I don't know," William lets out, Matthew ducks his head when his father pushes his hair out of his face.

"When's daddy coming home?" Matthew says he leans on William's upper arm. William smiles at him, "In a few minutes baby." Matthew smiles back at him.

Matthew and William spend a good two hours watching Christmas specials on the TV. William is leaning back on the couch arm looking up at the ceiling, Matthew is at his father's side looking at the frosty the snowman animation in front of him.

"William! Hey!" Gabe exclaims from the other side of the house. Matthew's eyes become wide and run to the voice of his father, while William slowly gets up smiling at his son. William soon comes to where Gabe is, not seeing each other for 6 days isn't a big deal, but to Matthew it was foreign. Matthew holds a Christmas present in his hand.

"Not till Christmas." is all that comes out of William's mouth. Matthew pouts while he has the present in his hand. Gabe leans in for a kiss, making William chuckle coming into the kiss.

"Missed you," Gabe says, William smiles and kisses his cheek. Matthew looks at his dads as his hand fiddles with the present.

"I miss Hanukkah!" Matthew exclaims. "I-I got latkes and daddy gave me chocolate coins before bed!" Matthew crosses his arms again, "and I got to open my presents." Matthew gives William the present, "I don't want it!"

"See look at Matty, being a good Jewish boy," Gabe laughs at his own words, he picks Matthew off of the ground, tickling him. "Christmas is only a few days away niño,"

-

*time skip to actual Christmas*

"Daddy! Papa! Wake up!!" Matthew says running into his father's room. William groans as he opens his eyes. Gabe laughs at his husband, while he sits up in the bed.

"Matty, it's too early," Gabe says, Matthew gets closer to his parents' bed looking at Gabe. Gabe grabs him putting him on the bed.

"Sleep," William lays his head back on the pillow, "Matthew baby, sleep." William touches Matthew's arm, making Gabe laugh.

"What happened to my papa?" Matthew asks Gabe, Gabe pushes Matthew's bangs back, "just sleep matty."

All of them actually wake up at 8, Matthew runs downstairs with his parents behind him. Gabe keeps his hand in William's hand, which made William feel more at home even though he was already there. Matthew sat right next to the tree, waiting for both Gabe and William to come in the living room.

"Come open them with me!" Matthew walks up to William with those big eyes, William smiles at his son and walks back to the tree with him. Gabe goes to get his video camera, William sighs as he sees the flash come on.

"My hair looks like a mess," William says directly facing the camera, rolling his eyes as he says it. Matthew grabs a present and starts to unwrap it. William feels bad because there are only three presents under the tree for him, but at the same time, he did get eight gifts for Hanukkah.

"Papa! Look!" Matthew shows William the stuffed dog. The dog was from Chicago, Gabe had brought it when he came home a few days ago.

"Show it to the camera" William whispers to Matthew, Matthew nods showing his new toy off to the camera.

"His name is spotty," Matthew says to Gabe.

"Why is his name Spotty, Matty?" Gabe asks Matthew's eyes light up at that question.

"It's because he has all these spots! Remember Grandma's dog in Chicago had a lot of spots!" Matthew answers ecstatically. Gabe smiles behind the camera, he lets the two open the rest of the presents.

"I got you something," Gabe says to William once the camera is off and put away. 

"You didn't have to get me anything," William says quietly, Gabe just shakes his head and kisses William softly. 

"It's not a lot, but I got it at the airport," Gabe says giving William the small box. 

"Yeah, I totally want it to be from a-Oh fuck you," William looks up at Gabe after he's unwrapped the present. The present in William's hand is a solid silver ring that says "forever and always" on it. 

"I already have a wedding ring," William says playfully,  "But thank you, Gabey," William kisses Gabe gently. Gabe gives him warm eyes,  he brushes it off like nothing though. 


	3. The Love Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valentine's day in the household

Tiny feet stomping and laughter can be heard from downstairs. William's still set laying down in his queen sized bed.

When he goes downstairs he sees Gabe and Matthew cooking breakfast together, he smiles to himself. Gabe's not wearing a shirt, but he's wearing long pajama pants. Gabe still has hickeys from last night in a curved line along his collarbone. Matthew's there, his hair is down much to William's dismay. William doesn't like Matthew to have his hair down a lot mostly for the fact that Matthew doesn't like the comb it because it's always a story with him.

"Morning," William says to the two who look as if they're in their own little world. Gabe smiles at him, while Matthew says good morning back.

William steps towards them looking at the pan in front of Gabe, "hey," Gabe says wrapping his arm around William's waist, William kisses Gabe's cheek. "You liked your birthday present last night?"

"Yeah," William says to Gabe, "Matthew, any plans for today?" William asks.

Matty smiles at his father, "Me and Daddy are going to target!" Matthew says, "We're getting valentine's day presents.

"Is that true, Gabriel?" William says looking at Gabe. Gabe nods, "Little man, I thought we were supposed to keep it a secret," He says to Matthew.

"Oh, sorry," Matthew says to Gabe, "Here, you can have this," Matthew gives Gabe the drawing he was working on.

"Matty, baby, you can't just bribe people with drawings," Gabe laughs. "Go get dressed, we'll leave after breakfast," Gabe says, Matty runs upstairs.

"You know, you really don't need to get me anything for valentines day, my birthday was just yesterday," William says to Gabe, Gabe shakes his head at William's comment, "Gabriel," William says softly, "Sweetheart, you don't need to get me anything, it's just any other day, okay?" his voice sounds exhausted for someone just waking up.

"William, me and matty, the two people in the world you love the most-

"Courtney is up there before you," William interrupts at his husband, blushing.

"Anyway, me and matty-

"Matty and I!" William interrupts again, his lips grinning into a smile.

"William, baby, we're gonna get you something great, okay? Just go write some new lyrics or something,"

-

"Daddy, what do you want to get?" Matty asks holding on the side of the cart as Gabe pushes it. Gabe thinks about it for a while, "Daddy!," Matthew says when Gabe doesn't respond.

"Matty, what do you want to get him?" Gabe asks. Matthew's eyes expand. He jumps off the cart making Gabe scared that Matthew was going to fall.

"Chocolate and teddy bears!" Matthew shakes his hands up, "Also flowers! Big big big flowers!" Matthew says Gabe smiles at him.

"Okay, big, big flowers," Gabe laughs

"No! Big big  _big_ flowers _!"_ Matthew says back to him. Matthew gets back on the cart as Gabe starts pushing the cart towards the flowers.

"Daddy, how did you and papa meet?" Matthew asks. Gabe is caught off guard by Matthew's question.

(flashback)

"You're Gabe, right?" William asks Gabe. This tall 19 year old his has long legs and long hair, making Gabe think different things at every turn.

"Yeah, baby, and you?" He asks, William sits next to him on the dirty old couch.

"I'm William, William Beckett,"

"Babyboy, is there a reason you're talking to me?" Gabe says to William, William giggles.

"Babyboy?" William asks.

"I said what I said," Gabe says, "So, is there a reason why you're talking to me?"

"Just wanted to introduce myself to the other bands manager, you're young for a manager," William says to Gabe as he gets up.

"Hey! I'm only like 21!"

-

Hotel night is something Gabe yearns for, it makes his life whole again. Gabe smiles as he makes sure all of his band gets their own room.

"Gabe," William says coming up to him. William and Gabe have made out a few times, Gabe doesn't know what it is, but it's something.

"Sup bilvy?"

"Can we share a room? I guess my band doesn't care about their lead singer, they forgot to book me a room," William says to Gabe, William's tying his hair back in a bun as he talks to Gabe. His black string choker catches Gabe's eye as William's Adam's apple bobs up and down.

"Always William, come on just bring your stuff up,"

That's the first night Gabe knew he and William had something. Maybe a summer fling or a 2-year relationship, but Gabe knew it was something. William laid in Gabe's arms all night, making the younger feel safe. William always got scared in hotels, but with Gabe it was different. They woke up the next morning peacefully, with Gabe staring down at William, kissing his forehead and all that jazz, Gabe just knew.

(end of flashback)

"Your uncle sisky showed us each other," Gabe said to Matthew, "Thank Sisky,"

"I want to get these!" Matthew says picking up the red roses.

"Matty your papa hates red roses," Gabe says, Matthew frowns at him. Gabe sighs, "Here, we'll get him pink ones,"

"I like pink!" Matthew says to Gabe, "I like my big pink sweater y'know the one that's really papa's," Matthew says to Gabe.

"That's actually my pink sweater, that's why it's so big on your papa," Gabe says, Matthew's eyes light up at Gabe's words.

Gabe's phone starts to ring and he sighs when he sees it's one of his asshole bosses. Gabe starts to listen and lets out some "yes, sir," and some, "no no no, I understand,"

"Daddy," Matthew pulls on Gabe's sleeve, "c-can I go get a teddy bear," he stutters his words out.

"Yeah sure baby-NO! Not you sir, I was talking to my son," Gabe tries to laugh it off. He sees Matthew go into the tour aisle. He's safe, and that's all that matters.

Matthew starts moving around trying to find William the perfect teddy bear. Matthew thinks if he finds a really good one for William, then Gabe will get him one.

Matthew picks out a white teddy bear holding a red heart. When Matthew leaves the toy aisle to see where his father is, he isn't there. Matthew keeps looking and looking, he's about to cry. Matthew goes up to a worker, she looks like his uncle Ryan, but younger.

"E-Excuse me," Matthew says saying the special word his papa taught him. "I'm lost," Matthew says to the worker.

"Oh," the worker says, "I can help you, w-what's your name?"

"Matthew," Matthew says back to the worker "Matthew Valentino Beckett or Saporta," Matthew says back, "I don't remember my last name,"

"What's your parent's name?"

"I-I don't know,"

The worker and Matthew get to the back, where the loudspeaker is at. One of the workers' eyes light up, "Holy shit that's my manager's kid!" The guy says to the other work.

"Matty dude, where's your dad?"

"I-I don't know," He says holding the teddy bear close to him, crying just a little.

"Oh it's gonna be okay little man, we'll find your dad," Alex says to Matthew. Matthew sits in the customer service office for at least 10 minutes. 

As if Gabe has a third eye he runs to the desk where all the workers are with tears in his eyes saying, "I lost my son!" He says hysterically, "H-He's so smart and his name is "Matthew Valentino Saporta, He has long  _long_ hair, and he smiles just like his father, he's really sensitive, c-can you please help me!"

"Daddy?" Matthew says looking at Gabe, "Daddy!" Matthew says running up to his father.

"Oh, Matty, Baby, you're safe okay," Gabe says to him picking him up, "God, I thought I lost you," Gabe says, "Thank you guys so much for taking care of him," he says to the workers. The workers wave it off, they always deal with worried parents. 

-

"Daddy!" Matthew says running up to Gabe at 6:30am on Valentine's day. Gabe blinks his eyes at the sudden noise around him. He's laid in William's arms laying down with his husband always gives him peace. "We have to get the present ready!"

Gabe gets up rolling his eyes, picking Matty up off the floor. "okay, okay, we're walking, we're talking,"

"Holy shit," Gabe says looking at the bouquet of flowers already set up on the kitchen island, he reads the card next to it _, I love you go to sleep, even if Matthew's bothering you_.

Gabe laughs to himself as he reads the card. "Did your dad set you up to this?"

"Maybe" 


	4. End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fight

    William sits at the head of the kitchen table, it's 12:30 am. William's waiting for his husband, the man who vowed to be there whenever forever. William's hands are laced together, eyelids almost closing, then he hears the door open. He sees Gabe, his husband, grumbling about something, and rubbing his forehead.

"Hey," Gabe says to William, William looks up at him.

"Hi," He says back, Gabe is standing across from him, "Where were you?" William asks.

"Nowhere special," Gabe responds quickly, this makes William scoffs.

"It's past midnight, it must have been somewhere," William says dully to Gabe, Gabe gives out a laugh and looks to the side.

"Are we really doing this?" He asks William, "Are we really going to do this, our son is upstairs and-"

"-He seems more like my son at this point," William says to Gabe, looking at his nails as he says the venomous words.

"What?!" Gabe raises his voice, taking William back a little, William flinches.

"You're barely even here at this point, going to god knows wherever!" William yells at him.

"I was at work!" Gabe yells back to William, "William, I was at fucking work!"

"Yeah, well you smell like cheap liquor!" William shoots back to him, "Why would you lie to me,"

"You're so fucking thick headed sometimes," Gabe says to William, "I was at fucking work god fucking dammit Eugene, and besides I'm always there for Matty,"

"NOBODY WORKS AT 12 FUCKING AM," William's voice cracks as the words fall out. "I feel like I'm doing this all by myself," William looks up at Gabe. "Y-You're always out whether it's work, o-or on tour, I just-" William starts to shed a tear or two.

"William, baby, I-I was at work. I had to babysit one of the bands during a party and m-maybe I just wanted to enjoy myself," Gabe says. Gabe comes closer to William trying to hug him. William moves away from him.

"Don't touch me," William says, "Gabriel, please I just, I can't see you right now,"

"William," Gabe says, "Mi Amor,"

"Gabe, just leave okay, come back in the morning, it's- just go to your mom's or Travie's," William says to him. William walks upstairs to go check on Matthew.

"You were yelling," Matthew says to William, William shakes his head.

"No more yelling," William says to Matthew going closer to his bed.

"Are you guys splitting up?" Matthew asks quietly looking at William's tears.

"Matthew, baby, Me and your father love each other very very much, we'd never split up, we just fight sometimes," William says to him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Matthew asks, William nods at his son, and they go to his bedroom.

William lays down on him and his husband's bed. Thinking about the events that just went on,  _he'll be here in the morning_ , William thought. William sighs as he hears the front door lock, he really wishes he didn't ask Gabe to go. 


	5. Bad Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation from the last chapter

" _Gabe_ , you're really too old to be doing this," Pete says opening his door at 2 am for the 28-year-old. Gabe has dark circles under his eyes, the alcohol in his system is gone and realizing his mistakes.

"I know," Gabe says to Pete, monotone. Pete scoffs and throws him a blanket from the couch.

"You obviously don't," Pete says, "If you knew then you wouldn't keep making the same mistakes over and over again, for fuck sake, you're 28, married, and have a kid," Pete crosses his arms.

"Pete, can I please just go to sleep, give me a lecture in the morning. I feel bad enough," Gabe says, Pete rolls his eyes and walks upstairs to his bedroom.

\--

Gabe wakes up on the couch of Pete's living room. He wakes up to the sound of a babbling toddler and pancakes flipping. Pete's kid wasn't a mistake, Pete loves her with every bone in his body, but neither Pete or Ashlee were expecting to have him. They love Carmen, she just wasn't planned.

"Good morning," Pete says to Gabe, once he's standing in Pete's direction. "Have you called him yet?" Pete asks Gabe pinches the bridge between his nose.

"I just woke up, Peter," Gabe says quietly. He sits down at the table, he hears Carmen and Ashlee going over something, he honestly doesn't care at this point. Gabe lays his head down on the kitchen table, he feels like he's dying, he hates Pete's house so much.

"I think I'm gonna leave," Gabe says standing up, "Yeah, I'm going to go, see ya," Gabe says, he kisses Ashlee's cheek and waves bye to Pete.

Gabe drives, he drives so fast. He realizes it though, he gets why William was mad. He turns in the neighborhood, he always felt weird about their living situation. It was cozy, William made it effort to keep Matthew humbled, he didn't want him to turn into a brat. Gabe had a convertible and an okay house, but he was okay with that.

He parks in the driveway, trying to get himself cleaned up in the rearview mirror as he does it. He walks in, making a Beeline to his bedroom, ready to fix this whole thing.

Gabe gets to the bedroom ready to see long legs and the floppy hair that he loves. But, he doesn't, he doesn't see anyone. Gabe's heart drops to his stomach, he takes out his phone and calls William.

"Hey," Gabe says sitting down on the bed.

"Oh, hey," William says back. His voice is raspy, Gabe can hear Matthew in the back, Gabe can tell William's had a shit night, Gabe feels the same.

"Where are you guys," Gabe falls back on the bed, he's exhausted of feeling this way.

"Oh, we're at the s-studio right now, Travie wanted me to weigh in on this girls song because you weren't at home," William says,

"I'll be there,"

-

"Why does she sound like that?" Matthew says listening to the recording of the girl singing. He looks up at William waiting for an answer, but Travie just starts laughing at Matthew's comment,

"Alright come here little man, I'll show you some real music," Travie says putting Matthew in his lap, letting him play with the mix boards.

"She was okay," William says, "She won't have radio appeal, but radio isn't anything," William says, Travie nods his head at William.

"Little man, wanna go in the sound booth and make something?" Travie asks. This makes Matthew get up and jump into the sound booth picking up the headphones and going to the microphone.

William watches Matthew smiling at his son. Gabe opens the door, being quiet and nobody notices him. Gabe wraps his arms around William's waist, William doesn't even flinch.

"I could be a murder," Gabe whispers into William's ear. William leans back into Gabe's body ignoring his words.

"You and I both know that you're the only one that holds me like that," William says back, he intertwines one of his hands with Gabe's.

"I better be," Gabe kisses William's temple, and then averts his attention to everyone else.

"Trav!" Gabe exclaims detaching himself from William, but keeps a hold of his hand, "How's Matty doing?"

"Sounding just like his papa," Travie says, Gabe looks back to William.

"He has a voice of an angel then," Gabe says, he looks at Matthew smiling, Matthew takes off the headphones and runs to where Gabe is.

"I missed you!" Matthew says to Gabe, Gabe smiles at picks Matthew up. Gabe runs his fingers through Matthew's hair, cradling him like a baby.

"Can we get pancakes?" Matthew asks

"Anything," Gabe says looking back at William who's talking to Travie, he turns his attention back to his son, "Anything,"  


End file.
